


The Hero's Life

by Scribe_Shives



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Betrayal, Brothers Remus and Roman, Death, Fighting, Friends Remus and Deceit, Hero Patton, Hero vs Villains, M/M, Platonic Relationships, Unsympathetic Remus, brothers Virgil and Deceit, hero Remus, tw blood, tw graphic depictions of death?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2020-09-23 12:53:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20340427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scribe_Shives/pseuds/Scribe_Shives
Summary: Remus is a hero along with his Partner Agent Morals (aka Patton). They serve to protect.





	1. Chapter 1

Remus sat with his best friend Dee in the park. They were sitting on a bench not too far from the entrance to the park. The two of them had been hanging out for awhile. 

“Hey Reem?” Dee sighed looking at the clouds.

“OH? What could you possibly want?” Remus asked sarcastically and laughed a bit.

Dee smiled and looked at him, “Oh… I was just going to ask if you wanted to go to the ice cream stand and get some ice cream, as you do at an ice cream stand. But I guess you don’t want any.”

Remus death glared his friend then quickly picked him up and threw him over his shoulder before running while carrying him. Remus ran all the way to the ice cream stand before putting Dee down into a bench. “Now my very needy snek, what flavor do you want?” Remus asked and continued to glare at him. 

Dee glared back at him, “I am not letting you buy me ice cream! I was going to buy my own…. BUT, if you are offering to buy me some food, I’ll have lemon ice cream… with chocolate chips on top,” he laughed then smiled, his whole expression lightening up and the glare forgotten. 

Remus laughed at the bizarre ice cream choice then went up to the ice cream stand. Remus ordered Dee’s Lemon chocolate chip ice cream, and some mint ice cream for himself. When he was given the ice cream he walked over to Dee and plopped himself down on the bench next to Dee before handing him his ice cream.

Dee smiled and took the ice cream, “Thanks, you horrible monster.”

Remus laughed and started eating his ice cream, “monster? I can deal with that. Now sneky, how has work been?”

Dee ate his ice cream avoiding the question.

Remus took the ice cream away from Dee, “How’s work.”

“Give me my ice cream,” Dee said with some hostility in his voice. 

“Not till you tell me about work.” Remus taunted with a smirk. 

Dee glared, “Give me my ice cream before you regret it.”

“Regret what, Living? Ha I regret that everyday.” Remus joked then handed back Dee’s ice cream. “So work how is it?”

Dee sighed and quickly shoved all the ice cream into his mouth. “Hell… I started an internship last week at some law firm. I absolutely hate it. I can’t for the life of my understand why I’m interning there.”

“Dee, I thought your major was Philosophy…”

“It is. But, I minor in law.”

“Why?”  
“I thought it was a good idea… But turns out I hate law with every fiber of my being and would rather not.” Dee sighed then threw away his ice cream cup. 

Remus nodded and finished his ice cream, “Dee, just quit the internship. It’s not like it’s a paid position.”

“True.” Dee sighed then looked down at his phone, “Well this was fun, but I have to the cafe, Virgil needs me there to pick him up at 4:30, and it’s already 4:00.” 

Remus nodded then hugged Dee goodbye, then he watched Dee walking out of the park, “BE CAREFUL AND DON’T GET HIT BY ANY CARS!” Remus yelled at him. 

Dee stopped and looked at him, “I would never be so stupid.” Dee said then walked out of the park and out of sight. 

Remus smiled then put his hands in his pockets and walked through the park, maybe some work would turn up soon enough. 

Gladly it did. Remus smiled and ran out of the park, he hid in an alley to put on his heroing costume. His costume was simple with a tank top type top that had a tentacle design going around it, some pants, boots, and an arsenal of weapons. His favorite weapon being the large daggers that he wore, one on each side of his waist. They looked like normal daggers, until he pressed a button on the hilt and the dagger’s blade fanned out into four blades, together there were eight blades total. One reason for his namesake, Octoblade. Remus smiled then went to the crime scene.

As he arrived on the scene his partner arrived, Agent Morals, they definitely had a different style from Remus’ run in, injure, kill, finish the job.

Agent Morals smiled at their friend then they went into the building through a window

Apparently one of their enemies where inside the building. It was the city hall, but they type of building never mattered. The only thing that did matter was what was happening inside. Inside there were hostages and the threat of killing them if the man called, Killingsworth, got his record wiped clean. 

Octoblade and Agent Morals would never allow this, they walked through the place calmly. Agent Morals rolling knockout gas down every hall to their sides and behind them. Soon the two got to the room where the hostages were to be. Octoblade stepped forward and pushed Agent Morals behind him, then he drew his daggers before entering the room. There was very little security to it, everything was done and resolved in minutes, and Killingsworth was in cuffs as soon as the cops came in. 

“Good job pal,” Agent Morals smiled at Octoblade then the two left the building and leaned against a wall in the alleyway. 

“You did good too,” He smiled then took out his phone, “You are coming over later, right?”

Agent Morals nodded, “Why wouldn’t I?” He said then walked down the alley and disappeared. 

________

Remus walked into an apartment building, now back in street clothes and the time being around 7 o’clock. Remus walked to the second floor then knocked on one of the doors. Soon enough it opened and Dee stood there holding a glass of wine.

“Took you long enough.” Dee laughed then walked to the living room. “Don’t forget to shut the door,” he called to Remus as he sat on the couch.

Remus smiled and shook his head as he walked into the apartment and shut the door. Remus walked to the kitchen and got a glass of wine before going to the living room where his friends, Patton and Dee, were sitting. Remus went over to a chair and sat down. 

Patton hopped up and down on the couch where he was seated, “Could we watch the movie now? Please!” He laughed and sipped his drink that was in a wine glass.

Remus looked at his drink, “Patt, I didn’t think you liked wine.”

“Oh, no no kiddo. I don’t like the taste of wine. That’s why I’m drinking grape juice.” Patton smiled and exclaimed. 

Remus nodded and sipped his wine. 

Dee got off of the couch to get a movie on, the movie being Cinderella, then he sat back down. Tonight was their movie night. Soon Virgil would get back from the grocery store and join them all. Dee and Virgil shared an apartment together and both paid, but they got along well being brothers. The certainly got along better than Remus and Roman. “Re, is your brother joining us tonight?” Dee inquired.

“Nah, he is busy with some script reading tonight for some play he is in.” Remus nodded and smiled, “Though he was sad he couldn’t come for tonight's movie night, hopefully the next one.”

Dee nodded and started the movie. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some nice domestic life

Remus woke in the morning with a blanket having been thrown over him. Remus looked around and saw Patton was stretched out on the couch nearby. the snacks that were on the coffee table nearby, gone, along with their cups. Another thing, or person, or persons that were gone was Dee and Virgil. After Virgil had returned from shopping for food he had sat down with them and watched the movie and drank some fruit punch in a wine glass. But it seemed that Virgil and Dee had disappeared. Slowly Remus got up and the smell of pancakes hit him in the nose. Remus smiled and walked out of the living room to the kitchen.

In the Kitchen Dee was standing in front of the stove making Pancakes. Virgil was sitting on the counter near him, he was eating chocolate chips as he sat there. 

Remus walked over behind Dee, then he put his hands on Dee’s shoulders. “Boo,” he whispered in Dee’s ear.

Dee immediately jumped then turned and looked at Remus “WHY THE HECK WOULD YOU SCARE SOMEONE WHO WAS COOKING!” He yelled out breathly. Then he proceeded to repeatedly slap Remus’s shoulder.

Remus watched him and laughed at how scared he had gotten. “Wow…”

Dee glared then pushed him away then finished off making the pancakes, “You could make yourself useful by waking up Patton.” 

Remus nodded then walked away and went to wake up Patton, “Patty, pancakes…” he whispered into Patton’s ear. 

Patton immediately got off of the couch… then fell to the floor, hard. “Pancakes.” he sighed as he hit the floor. 

Remus watched him amused as he laid there on the floor. Though he decided he should probably be nice and help him up off of the ground,so he did. Remus walked over, bent down, slipped his arms under Patton's arms, then lifted him up to stand. He waited for Patton to be free standing before letting him go and walking away. 

Patton quickly went to the table and waited for pancakes.   
Virgil hopped off of the counter and helped Dee out in serving everyone their food. 

Dee gave Patton pancakes then sat down with his own plate. He leaned over to Remus smiling, “If you had a bit too much to drink last night, I have advil,” he informed then started eating. 

Virgil gave Remus his pancakes then sat down with his own and started eating. He was mostly silent but at some point he threw a crumpled up napkin at his brother, Dee. 

Dee looked up as the napkin collided with his face, “Oh you’ll pay for that,” he laughed the finished up eating his pancake. Then he ran into Virgil’s room.

Virgil finished his pancake then ran after Dee, but his room’s door was locked. 

Dee was grabbing every single jacket, hoodie, and sweater of Virgil’s to hide them. 

Virgil sighed and went to the bathroom to reapply and touch up his eye shadow. 

Dee took the moment Virgil went to the bathroom to run out of the room holding all the sweaters, then ran to his own room and shoved all the jackets and stuff into his empty safe. He had just bought it and had yet to put anything into it. 

Virgil didn’t know Dee took all his hoodies to hide… Currently he wasn’t wearing a hoodie because when he got dressed in pajamas he had traded his hoodie for a blanket. So Virgil was Jacketless.

Dee shut the safe and set the combination to something he could easily remember then walked out of his bedroom. 

Remus got up and put away the empty dishes in the dishwasher then went over to Dee, “Hey want to get Coffee, I know you have to go to work soon. So I was going to buy you some coffee first.” Remus smiled at Dee.

Dee smiled back and nodded then went into his room and quickly changed into a yellow button down shirt and some nice slacks. He wasn’t going to dress up more than this for work. Though he did put on his jacket that had a cape type back to it.

Remus smiled at him then walked out of the apartment with him and they went down the street to the Cafe.

When Virgil got out of the bathroom he looked at patton who was getting ready to go, “What did Dee do?”

“Stole your jackets… Bye,” Patton smiled and waved then walked out. 

Virgil sighed then pulled out his phone and texted Dee, [sorry for throwing the napkin at you, can I have my jackets back please.]

Dee looked down at his phone smiling as they entered the cafe. [It’s alright, they are in my safe, the code is 0987. Have a nice day]

Virgil sighed then retrieved his jackets.

Dee pocketed his phone then ordered his coffee. 

Remus ordered his coffee then they both sat at a table, now or never… It was now or never to confess. But how could he with Dee looking so cute , just sitting there. 

Dee noticed Remus was in deep thought and poked his cheek. 

Remus looked at him and regretted what he did after. “I like you more than a friend and find you really cute,” he blurted out. 

Dee blushed and smiled at him, “Aww thanks, Reem. Would you like to go on a date than?” he asked semi jokingly. Sure he always was close with Remus, he liked him back. But he wasn’t going to tell him, he feared ruining their friendship. But it seemed that it was more than a friendship at this point.

Remus went to a dead stop. His brain froze, his mind blank. That one little question completely shut him down.

Dee waited patiently for an answer from Remus.

Remus breathed then nodded frantically, “Yes of course I would like to go on a date with you. When and where?”

Dee thought about his schedule then smiled, “Tomorrow, at 3. We’ll go to any restaurant we feel like. Just meet me at the entrance of the park.”

Remus smiled nodding. 

Dee looked at the time and sighed, “I have to get to work. Bye and see you tomorrow, hero,” Dee smiled then got up and walked out of the Cafe and went to the Law firm he was interning at.

Remus sat there in awe and utter shock. Along with mixed feelings of joy, happiness, and excitement. Remus made sure to put the time, day, and location into his calendar so he wouldn’t forget. 


	3. Characters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just Descriptions of the main characters(heroes) just for information

Remus AKA Octoblade

Powers: 

  * Weapon Summoning
  * Weapon Proficiency (knows how to use the weapon as soon as he picks it up)
  * Thought manipulation (basically putting thoughts in people's minds)

Weapons:

  * 2 Four Bladed Daggers
  * Some 3 Bladed Knives
  * Swords
  * Guns
  * Any weapons 

* * *

  
  


Patton AKA Agent Morals

Powers:

  * Empath, Can feel and affect how one feels

Weapons: 

  * Non lethal weapons mostly
  * Daggers
  * Shield
  * Main, Gases to knock out and immobilize enemies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only posting this because I feel sorry for taking so long with the next chapter
> 
> Also if you want some descriptions and explanation type stuff of the other characters/side characters just ask, mostly because I might not touch base on everything about them


	4. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please know that the tags for this have been changed due to this chapter...

Remus was on patrol, silently and hidden he traveled through the city. Patton was on the other side of the city and they planned on meeting in the middle, unless something happened. Suddenly Remus’ phone went off with a report from the police scanner he was connected to. He pulled out his phone and looked at the notification

** _Call reported in suspicious activity, and information of hostages. Threat of government personnel's life in building. Alarms in building sounded. Please report to the Sparrow Works Law Building._ **

Remus called Patton to ask if he, Agent Morals, thought this was something they could attend to. He waited for the ringing to stop and for Patton to pick up.

“Hello?” a cheery tone from the other end rang.

“Hey Pat. I got a report of something in the Sparrow Works Law Building, want to check it out and see if there is anything?”   
“Alright Kiddo, see you there.” Patton said before hanging up.

________________________

Dee sighed as he stood in the elevator. He was holding a stack of papers in his arms, Dee’s boss had sent him off to deliver all the papers to some room on the top floor. Then if he was given any more papers, he had to copy them and deliver them. So much fun. 

Soon the elevator got to its destination, the top floor. So Dee got out and started walking down the long windowed hallway. Suddenly he heard noises from the stairwell and turned.

Out of the stairwell came 4 guys, all pretty menacing looking. 

Dee looked them over, “Hey, you guys need visitors badges at least if you want to be up here. Its authorized personnel only.” He said glaring. 

One of them laughed and walked over towards him. But suddenly a voice rang out behind them. 

“Stop!” it yelled with confidence. 

Dee turned and saw Remus standing with Patton standing next to him, they were both in hero form. 

One of the people grabbed Dee and quickly threw him into the window, as a distraction. 

Dee went through the window though he was glad when he was able to grab onto the window’s ledge, but he was slipping quickly.

Patton ran for Dee and to help him.

Remus pulled out his two, four bladed daggers. He then walked at the intruders and started fighting them instantly.

Dee stared down at the ground below him, it was so far down, and he was so far up. Suddenly he felt himself slipping off the ledge. Tears ran down his face. 

Patton got over to him quickly, “Dee, it’ll be alright,” He said then grabbed Dee’s hands, he saved him from falling right then. 

“Oh shut up, the everything is OK crap doesn’t work in situations like this,” Dee said and held tight to Patton’s hands, though he knew he couldn't hold on forever.”

Patton frowned, “Dee, please listen. You’ll be ok, we’ll save you,” he reassured him.

Dee looked down at the ground then back to Patton, “Tell Virge, this was never supposed to happen. I’m sorry. Tell him not to be angry, it’s my fault.” He said then looked at Remus who was still fighting inside. Dee knew or at least assumed that Remus would already know the ‘I’m sorry’ speech so he didn’t say anymore and just looked at Patton. 

Patton stared at him, “What? No! I won’t say it. You can tell him yourse-” 

As Patton was mid speech Dee pulled his hands from Patton and fell down the 25 stories all the way to the pavement below. His bones cracked and shattered upon impact, blood leaked out of him everywhere and pooled onto the pavement. Dee was dead upon impact.

Remus looked over at Patton just in time to see Dee fall. But from his view Patton dropped him. Patton murdered his best friend, the guy who he asked out and was going to go out with tomorrow.

Patton stared down at the dead body of Dee for a moment before standing. Tears rolled down his cheek, but from a far you couldn’t even tell. Patton pulled out a sleeping powder bomb from his pocket then rolled it to their enemies, he covered his nose and mouth with a mask so the affects didn’t hit him.

Remus quickly covered his nose and mouth and watched at the traitor, the man who he thought was his friend and partner, just stand there across from him. A rage lit inside him and he walked towards patton, killing every single adversary that stood between them, he didn’t care if they were already passing out. 

Patton watched in horror as Remus killed them all. When remus walked over to him he felt his breath against his face. 

“You’ll regret killing him.” Remus said then walked away and out of the Building.


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grief

Patton called the cops and stayed with them and talked, he knew he should go after Remus… but he knew Remus would want to mourn for a while without him there. He knew though that Remus didn’t mean it, Remus would never kill him. Sighing Patton left the building, he saw the bloodstained sidewalk and burst into tears. But he knew that he had to go to Dee’s apartment, Virgil might have yet to know and he promised Dee that he would tell Virgil some things. 

Patton took a cab to the apartment, though he was still in hero garb… he just felt like getting there fast, he wanted to get this over with. 

Patton got out then walked into the building, he got to Virgil’s and… Dee’s apartment then knocked. He breathed adorned a mask of heroism and bravery, not sorrow and weakness. A hero couldn’t be weak, they had people to save. After this he could go wallow in his own apartment, or come back as himself and comfort Virgil. 

When Virgil heard a knock at the door he sighed and looked over. Reluctantly he paused the show he was watching and got off the couch. When Virgil opened the door the last person he expected was Agent Morals. “Ummm Hello? Sorry there’s no emergency here, so your heroing duties aren’t needed currently.” he said with a hint of confusion to his tone.

Patton sighed and looked down, “I’m sorry but I’m here on other matters… Your brother Dee, he died today. I wasn’t able to save him.” 

Virgil stared at him in shock, he had no clue what to say at all. He felt rage and sorrow all at once. Rage at this lie he was being told. Sorrow because if his brother was dead… he was alone. Virgil glared at Agent Morals, “No, you must be lying.”

“I’m very sorry, he told me to tell you it’s nobody's fault. Don’t be mad.” Patton told him.

Virgil looked oh so broken, slowly falling apart. “No… No… Please no.” he said then slammed his door shut in Agent morals face then grabbed his phone. 

Patton sighed and left going home to his own apartment to mourn.

Virgil curled up on the couch repeatedly calling Dee his brother, but he wouldn’t answer. There had to be an easy answer for this. His brother couldn’t be dead. Virgil wiped away his tears and grabbed his jacket. His brother wasn’t dead, he was at work. Virgil went to his door and opened it only to see two cops there, one ready to knock at his door. Virgil knew then that what he heard wasn’t a lie. He really was alone now. 

The cops were about to talk but were stopped. 

Virgil just gave them a look of understanding and shut the door. He slid down in and sat curled up on the floor in front of it sobbing. This had to be a bad dream. His brother was alive… he just had to wake up. But Virgil knew this was reality and not a bad dream, but he had to just hope. Even if all the hope he had was crushed.


	6. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus mourns the loss of Dee, his best friend and potential Boyfriend if he hadn't died.

Remus ripped off his heroing garb as soon as he had gotten home. His makeup already ruined from his tears, his cheeks stained from his sorrow. Remus stared at his window for a few minutes before punching the wall in anger, Dee was dead and it was all Patton’s fault. Remus screamed out in agony, he slumped to the ground letting his feelings take over and wash over him. He curled up pulling his knees to his chest as he sobbed letting all of it out. He was a mess of feelings, but one that stood out behind all the sorrow and grief was his feelings of rage. He had seen Patton drop Dee, Patton had let go of him, Patton had caused this and he could pay. He yelled more as he cried, his best friend, the guy who he had just asked out, he was dead. 

He was like that for hours just mourning. 

The door of the apartment opened and shut a while later, footsteps came to Remus’ door and the person opened the door. Remus looked up at his brother, “He’s dead” were the only words to come out of Remus’ mouth. 

Roman nodded and quickly came over and sat next to Remus, he sat there hugging him quietly, just comforting him. 

The day had passed slowly though soon it was tomorrow. Remus cleaned himself and stared in the mirror, the world was just playing a cruel joke on him, maybe it wasn’t real, maybe it was all a messed up dream… he simply hoped. Remus left his apartment and went down the street, he picked up a bouquet of yellow roses at a florist on his way. He went to the entrance of the park and just stood there for a while, it was three o’clock. Remus put a few roses down there and closed his eyes fighting back the tears. Then he got in a cab and went to the place where Dee had died the day before. He walked over to where he had seen Dee’s body, the blood completely gone and cleaned up, there was no signs that he had died here. It angered Remus and frustrated him as he tossed the bouquet at the ground and looked up at the building starting to cry. This was Patton’s fault and he’d pay for all of this, all that he had done. Remus choked back a sob and looked around for a moment before stepping away and turning his head away from the spot on the pavement, the image of the blood stained pavement and Dee’s mangled body permanently etched in his mind. Remus went to his apartment and collapsed on his bed, it was all real, Dee was really dead and not coming back, ever. He wasted the day away just sobbing curled up in bed ignoring the cruel world and his phone with the many calls from Patton, along with the voicemails of empty apologies. One couldn’t apologize when they were the cause of another’s death. 


End file.
